


Story Collection (What was left Behind)

by jung_anders



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball: Broly
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Pain, Politics, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sadala AU, Time Skips, second life, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_anders/pseuds/jung_anders
Summary: This is the place, where all my prompts/shorts/gifts/zine entrances/commissions go.Most of them are my AUs related things.None of them is beta-read, so forgive me for the mistakes - English is not my native.I'm updating them from time to time, so stay tuned!
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Beets/Paragus (Dragon Ball), Brolly/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Sullion/King Vegeta, Trunks Briefs/Mai, Turles/Original Saiyan Character(s) (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 57





	1. You, Again (Paragus/Beets)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletRaven1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRaven1001/gifts), [Juladi_R_Porter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juladi_R_Porter/gifts), [Acaranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/gifts), [casualkidtragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualkidtragedy/gifts), [amartbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amartbee/gifts), [vampslastbraincell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampslastbraincell/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just repeat the circle.

“You, again.”

Beets stood still, looking straight into Paragus’ eyes. Ama’h, those visits turned into real torture.

Every Sarth, Paragus came to Calendo temple, repeating the same conversation over and over again. He could predict every single word and every single gesture. In the end, Paragus will spit on the ground, grumble something like “you fool!” and leave with nothing.

Beets adored this holiday, but his ex-mate visits ruined his mood every cycle. Paragus’ visits reminded Beets about his humiliating status of _“kaihon”_ \- a separated person. This status prevented him from mating with other people until his previous mate would let him go.

For Beets, Paragus was an ex-mate, no matter what the law says.

Beets found this situation sad but quite ironic. At first, Paragus did everything he could to make his life hard. Now he is trying to “fix” the situation, leading it into a dead end. This desperate attempt of trying to get his ex-mate back got tiresome.

What a waste of energy. Paragus could turn his destructive passion into positive energy and do something useful instead.

“Such a cold greeting.” Paragus stood next to him, folding his hands on the chest. “Did you missed me? I waited for our meeting for two cycles. You should be honored”.

“Should I?” Beets raised his eyebrow, giving his ex-mate a frosty look. “You could save yourself the trip because I can repeat the whole conversation. The speech didn’t change since the last cycle, am I right, senator?”

“Stop being a smart ass and listen for once.” Paragus narrowed his eyes, letting an annoyed huff. “I came here to discuss…”

“Discuss what?” Beets let a tired chuckle. “Your damaged reputation as a separated senator? Your lonely, cold nights without my boney relics next to you? Oh, and how about trying to play on Kale’s emotions? You did me dirty…”

“Yes, I know, I’ve carried away.” Paragus throws his hands in the air. “I promised to let the children out of this.”

Beets squeezed his eyes shut, trying to overcome the lump in his throat. He wanted to end this conversation and leave the temple’s stairs. To go and celebrate with the others. To listen to the holiday prays in the main temple of Semphire in Amarath. To see his daughter performing among the young priests at the main square of Sango.

Instead, Beets stood on the main entrance of his home temple, forced to deal with the man who detained him on Sadala by a false claim. Dragged him to the court, claiming that he was the guilty one in their separation. Damn him and his paranoia!

“Your words mean nothing when it comes to our quarrel." He whispered with despair.

“Enough with demonizing.” Paragus’ jaw clenched. “I aware of your grudges against me. But I told you, this boy caused you nothing but…”

“Hold your horses, Paragus!” Beets snapped. His nostrils flared, and his palms clenched. “I beg you, stop blaming Vegeta or try to pull any other person in our quarrel! Let's resolve this one on one like real men!”

“Are you telling me,” Paragus voice became hard as steel, “that I’m a coward?”

Beets bit his tongue. Oh no, he didn’t.

“All I’m trying to say is,” he started, picking the words, “This conflict is between you and me. You got the upper hand. You have the power, the money, and influence to play the cards to your advantage. Yet, you are trying to involve the people, that have nothing to do with our wrangle. Ain’t that ridiculous?”

Paragus remain silent. Beets bit his lower lip and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down. He was afraid for his life - Paragus could snap his neck in one movement.

Yet, the situation had a positive effect on him. Although he got cornered by Paragus, Beets managed to pull together the shreds of his Saiyan pride and move on. And he gets ready to fight for those mere scraps of his autonomy.

Paragus chuckled:

“And you wondered why I chose you as my mate in the first place. I am amused by your petty attempts to fight the inevitable. Yet, I am impressed by your stubbornness.”

“Saiyan blood is thicker than water.” Beets pursed his lips, holding his tears back. “And I'm disappointed by the fact you got blinded by your vendetta against Vegeta’s father. For the sake of it, you did some irreversible sacrifices.”

“I see that the wall is still separating us.” Paragus shrugged. “Unfortunately, I have to leave now.”

“What a short visit.” Beets shook his head, letting a short, bitter laugh. “You made such a long way for nothing. Alas, what a waste of time for such a busy person."

“You don’t want me here, and I am tired of this fruitless effort to convince an oblivious person.” Paragus turned away, adjusting his snow-white cloak. “But, there is one more thing I wanted to tell you before I go.”

“Yes?” Beets echoed. He felt utterly drained after this short but intense conversation. He wanted Paragus to leave already.

“I truly missed you.”

This short sentence caught Beets out of a guard. Was it another trick? Or, Paragus was honest this time? Before he managed to ask him, Paragus turned away, walking toward the gate.

After Paragus left, Beets collapsed on the stairs, feeling slight nausea. Four cycles passed, and this nightmare is not going to end soon. Paragus got plenty of patience. And he will wait.

But so does he.


	2. Breakfast (Vegeta/Bulma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret Santa gift for ScarletRaven1001! I enjoyed to work on this one. (and yes, Bulma is a BITCH).

The day started with Bulma's biggest struggle - to leave her warm bed. She slid into her bunny slippers and threw a fluffy pink robe on her naked body. After a quick stretching workout, she crawled downstairs to the kitchen. As the head of Capsule corp, a wife and a mother of two kids, she barely had alone time for herself. Thus, she preferred to wake up early, no matter how late she went to bed.

Bulma curled in her favorite chair in the kitchen, sipping her morning coffee. A slice of strawberry cheesecake and a plate of fruits added a nice touch to the morning routine. She hummed softly under her nose, committing to the silence. At times it got disturbed by a bird chirping or a fantom rustle of the trees.

The house was empty today. Trunks went to Son's house to hang out with Goten. Her parents left for vacation, leaving a full fridge - Panchy knew about the enormous appetite of her son-in-law and her grandson. The only person left snored soundly in their bedroom.

Bulma giggled to herself, letting a small sigh. Her husband acted in a prude and reserved manner in public. But behind closed doors, things were different. Sometimes, it took more time, sometimes less, but in the end, she managed to pull the thirst out of him. Using simple tricks like red lace underwear and a bottle of wine, Bulma got laid yesterday. Big time.

Too bad that Vegeta's skin was three times thicker than human's. For a long time, Bulma was eager to leave some marks on his body. Yet, scarfs entered into her wardrobe for a reason. She grinned, rubbing the purple mark behind the ear. When Vegeta wakes up, he would devour half of the fridge and flees to his gravity room. What a lucky man.

Bulma finished her cake, and yawned. She tried to recall what business meetings she scheduled for today. Also, she promised three batches of capsules for another company. Where are her to-do lists?...

While finishing her coffee, Bulma heard the steps of her husband coming from the staircase. She chuckled, preparing herself for a little game. Bulma couldn't start her day fully without the pleasure of teasing Vegeta before breakfast.

When Vegeta entered the room, Bulma stood up, stretching in a way that allowed her to show her body from the best angle. He raised his gaze and frowned:

"You can't be serious."

"Good morning, dear." She purred, clinging to him and placing her small palm on his chest. "I missed you already."

"You should think about new catchphrases, you know." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I have no time for your silly games."

"This is not a way to treat a lady, you moron!" Bulma pouted, giving him a slight pinch on the arm. "Kami, you such a mood killer."

"Oh, please. I know when you are in...the mood." Vegeta gave her a mocking smile and lowered his voice:

"I can smell it."

Bulma froze for a second, but then burst in a hysterical laugh:

"Nice one, tiger! I didn't see that coming."

"If you want to pick me up with your phrases, you should think about new ones," Vegeta slipped out of her grip, walking towards the fridge. "If I could write in your language, I could do a list of your wanna-be funny puns."

"He-he, I see you have finally admitted your illiteracy." Bulma folded her arms on the chest, giving him a sly smile.

"Well, I remember how you begged me to teach you Arcosian." Vegeta scanned the fridge, searching for apples. "And this is a dead language."

"Vegeta, we are married for thirteen years." Bulma raised her eyebrow. "I should think about new ones. You left me with zero choices."

"Bulma, you are a smart woman," Vegeta smirked, filling his plate with food. "From what I've learned about you in those years, for every word, you will return two or three."

"Touche." Bulma wrinkled her nose. "Your quality of giving an insult and praise in one sentence."

"Another reason why your petty jokes don't work anymore." Vegeta placed himself behind the kitchen table. "It resembles a false training routine - when your opponent doesn't change his fighting style, it's killing the thrill. Seek new techniques; otherwise, I'll get bored."

"I'll consider it, oh vice one." Bulma yawned and took her cup. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a lot of work to do. See you in the evening."

Vegeta raised two fingers, giving her a mock salute. Bulma chuckled and turned towards the door. Oh, she will think about it. The fun in this was worth it.


	3. Heat (Paragus/Beets)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love burns sometimes.

The third season of Sadala’s year cycle was a living hell for its inhabitants. A muggy exhausting heat pressed in on the planet surface for a hundred days. Dry, strong winds carried a thick ashy-red veil of sand that irritated their eyes and lungs. The ground was so hot that Saiyans prepared their meals on pans, heated on the tiles of the sidewalk. As the locals noted with despair: “A mask worthy sight.”

The relief came with the rain season. Rain droplets mixed with sand stained the sidewalks and windows with muddy brown spots. People filled the streets, enjoying the sensation of cold droplets on their heated skin. They drank the fresh air with avidity, filling their tired, sore lungs with its energy.

_“The rain season should start soon.” Beets scratched his arm. The skin on it got dry and flakey from the weather. “My shoulder predicts it.”_

_“So does my back.” Paragus let a sarcastic chuckle, wrinkling his nose. “You’ve mastered the art of changing subjects, I see.”_

_“Paragus, please.” Beets shook his head, giving him a tired gaze. ”The only person I’m loyal to - or, to be frank, a deity - is the Mother. I have zero intentions to take part in any intrigues or plots.”_

_“You better. For your safety.” Paragus shifted on his chair, scowling on him. Beets massaged his shoulder, forcing a smile:_

_“Of course.”_

“For my safety, huh?” he repeated, sitting on the heated stairs of the patio. Baa laid next to him, snoring loudly. “Paragus, you paranoid old dog. I would never.”

Beets inhaled the dry, dusty air and hacked furiously. He felt a sharp, burning pain on his throat and lungs. Metallic taste raised on his tongue, mixing with the crispy sensation of the sand on his teeth. Baa raised his pointy ear, turning his robust head to Beets. He let a low bark and nudged Beets’ arm with his nose. Beets cleared his throat, getting his thin fingers into the animal’s thick fur.

“It’s okay, Baa, it’s okay.” He croaked and spat on the stair. A dark stain formed on the stone - a mix of blood and sand. Hideous.

Baa whined, rubbing his head against Beets’ shoulder. Beets hugged Baa’s thick neck, scratching behind its ear. Hell, even the family dog had more empathy than his mate at times.

Baa growled and licked Beets’ cheek. Beets cackled, wiping his face with his palm:

“Yes, I know, I know. Broly and Kale will return soon, right? They missed you so much. So does Maran and Vegeta.”

Baa wagged his tail, letting a loud bark. Beets chuckled again, scratching the animal’s head.

Despite the late hour, the weather was unbearably hot. However, Beets could feel the change in the air on an instinct level. Alongside the arid feeling, he could sense a slight chill on his bare skin. The rain season was close.

He hugged himself, digging his nails into the skin on his boney shoulders and kneading it a bit, trying to overcome the hot, aching feeling from his mate's touch. Beets could see the bluish marks on his wrists. The bite marks around his nipples. Beets shivered, covering his face with his palms. At times, Paragus’ passion could be destructive.

_"In Ama'h name," he choked, trying to place himself properly. "You are going wild today..."_

_"Shut it." Beets gasped, sensing the sharp pain - Paragus bit his ear, pounding him into the mattress. Beets whined, trying to ease the grip on his wrists. He grabbed the sheets, squeezing his eyes shut._

_"Enjoying yourself, am I right?"_

_Another strong thrust._

_"N-no..." He whispered, throwing his head back._

_"Liar." Paragus lifted him, pulling him closer. "Don't deny the obvious."_

"Perhaps." Beets bit his lip, sniffing. "And still, you can be like the third season. Forcing, burning, and oppressive."

He raised his gaze to the reddish skies, pulling his knees to his chest. Baa sneezed, resting his head on his paws.


	4. Loyalty (Zorn/King Vegeta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for my friend, JuladiRPorter. Hope you are doing well, buddy!
> 
> ... this piece is calling me out for turning my AU to Game of Thrones.
> 
> Dang

"Oh, Ama'h, it's finally quiet. Ain't that great, Baa?"

Beets drew a long sigh and scratched the dog behind its ear. Baa yawned and curled next to his leg, letting a low bark. Baa was a three-month-old puppy, yet, he was enormous. Only Broly could handle his strength. It took him a while to convince Paragus to adopt a dog into a house. Beets noted that it would help Broly to deal with his mother's death and will calm him down. Besides, he noticed that the boy had decent communication with animals. Maybe Broly should be a military dog's trainer when he grows up.

Beets rolled back and forth his aching shoulders, rubbing his sore eyes. Today, Kale got too moody and responded with a skittish way to her surroundings. She bit his arm twice, threw her toys at Broly, and pulled Baa's ears. Beets was astounded by the dog's patience.

Later that day, he took the kids and went to get groceries. Because of the flood season and distant location of their house, the way to the market turned out as a tiresome quest. They managed to get there before the storm. However, when they left the market, heavy rain caught them on the road. Beets, the kids, and the groceries returned soaked wet.

After dinner and a hot shower, Broly quickly fell asleep, but Kale had some difficulties. She sobbed and refused to let Beets go, holding his shirt. He strolled around the house, holding her and quietly chanting hymns.

When Kale finally fell asleep, he rested her in the cradle and left to the guest room. This night is going to be a second sleepless night in a row. The nightmares chased his mind, leaving him exhausted and nauseous. Beets leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts. He returned to the guest room, collapsing on the floor next to Baa.

He has to distract himself, but with what? Paragus was away for an uncertain time, so he had the opportunity to take his time with his chores. Taking care of the kids took a lion share of his time, and Beets managed to handle household matters only in the evenings.

Beets shifted on the floor, placing himself comfortably. Okay. He will get a hot drink and take care of some simple tasks. For example, he could maintain the water well mechanism - the pipes leaked a bit.

Beets stood up, stretching his aching limbs. He walked into the kitchen, took the ceramic kettle, and poured in some water. Beets placed the kettle on the stove, thinking of what drink to prepare. Of a sudden, Baa raised his head from his paws, letting a threatening growl.

"Baa? What is it, boy?" Beets bit his lip, narrowing his eyes. He heard a muted knock in the door. Who in Ama'h blue moon wants to see Paragus in such a late hour?

"I'm coming!" He replied, trying to calm himself down. He turned off the stove and rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants. Damn, he forgot the blaster in his room... Fine. He will try to handle it anyway.

Beets came closer to the door, clenching his hands into fists. He peeked in the window and gasped with surprise. Can it be? He opened the door and saluted to the visitor:

"Commander Zorn! What... a surprise. Come in, please."

Commander Zorn was a good-looking man in his early forties. He was one of the six generals of their army and was in charge of their combat elite troops. His lofty position in their society got earned by hard work and exceptional social skills - a rare trait among their kind. Most of the Saiyans respected him for his honesty, frankness, and strategical mind, which saved lots and lots of soldiers from pointless death.

Zorn's appearance was always tidy and on point, but today he looked down at hill. His jet-black hair was disheveled; his shirt was buttoned up in the wrong order; one of his boots was open... Is he okay?

"Is Paragus here?" The visitor asked nervously, scanning the space around him. From what Beets could judge, Zorn didn't want to see Paragus at all.

"N-no..." He replied, trying not to show his confusion. "He is absent for now."

"Excellent." Zorn's jaw relaxed, and he let a crooked smile. "May I come in, please? I hope Baa would not eat me."

"Only a tiny bite on the leg." Beets chuckled, trying to digest the situation. "Come in commander. May I suggest a drink, please?"

"Yes, I'll be glad to," Zorn replied absently, entering the room. "Thank you very much, _aukha_."

"Take a seat, and I'll be right back. Do you want something particular to drink?" Beets closed the door, letting Zorn into the house.

"No, not really." Zorn sat on the carpet next to Baa, allowing the dog to sniff his palm. "Go with the flow, _aukha._ "

"As you wish, sir." Beets shrugged, returning to the kitchen.

When the water boiled down, Beets started to prepare the ginger tea, analyzing the situation. The tea will help Zorn to relax, and for him, it was his night treat.

Commander Zorn comes here in a late hour, distressed and out of himself. He doesn't want to see his master. It looks like no one knows that he is here. Does it mean that Zorn wants to see him? Impossible. They had nothing in common. A respectable man, general of their army, and a small fish like him - a low-ranked priest, which serves as a butler. Suspicious indeed.

When Beets returned with a kettle and two cups, he saw Zorn scratching Baa's belly. The dog wagged his tail in excitement, letting his large tongue outside and wriggling under the man's touch.

"What a good boy. How old is he?" Zorn turned to Beets, smiling. It seemed that he calmed down a bit.

"Three months old, commander," Beets placed the platter on the table. Okay, this running around is getting ridiculous. What the hell commander Zorn needs from him? Fine. He would do the first step this time. Servant or not, he has the right to know what happens.

"May I assist you in anything, commander?" he asked politely while serving the tea. "You seem so... stressed about something."

"Ah." Zorn shifted on the carpet, still caressing Baa's thick green fur. "Well, I... Yes, I wanted to see you, _aukha_ Beets. One on one. I guess it's my lucky day." His hand trembled when he picked up his cup. "I thought you would be the right person to confess to."

"Me?" Beets looked at him with disbelief. "You can go to " _quefa"_ Gaulique. He is serving in your court, am I right? He can accept your confession and saving your time."

"I can't," Zorn squeezed his eyes shut and violently shook his head. "I had to see you. You are a reliable and honest person. You will understand me... accept my doubts... would not judge me or my actions...loyal..."

"Hold on, hold on." Beets placed his cup on the table and raised his palm in a defensive gesture. "You don't know me at all, commander Zorn. For what reason you decided that those are my personality traits?" He noted in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe I'll decide to go and tell everything to someone? For example, to senator Vegeta..."

"Don't you dare!" Zorn jumped on his feet. His eyes blazed with anger. "I will... I will destroy you if you do this!"

"That's enough, commander!" Beets snapped, trying to hide his fear. "You intruded into my master's house and threatening to kill me before telling me what the fuss is about! Don't you think this is inappropriate behavior in the first place?" He took a deep breath, feeling his shirt clinging to his back from sweat. "I beg you, commander, to calm down and put yourself together!"

Zorn sniffed and drew a shaking breath. He sat back on the carpet and buried his face in his palms. His shoulders trembled from his short, angry sobbings. Beets sighed and looked at him with pity. Ama'h, there is a lot of things going on there. Well, it's time to do his duty as a priest and hear him out.

"Commander," he said softly, sitting next to him and gently placing his hand on Zorn's shoulder. "I see that something is bothering you. From what I know, you are a collected and clear-minded person. It must be urgent if you came to my master's house in such hours. Do you want more tea?"

"Thank you." Zorn raised his head and stared blankly on the wall. "It would be a long story, _aukha,_ so brace yourself for this one _."_

"The kids are sleeping." Beets shrugged. He wasn't eager to open up his soul in front of his visitor today, so Beets went with the neutral statement. "I am all ears for the next couple of hours."

Zorn cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair:

"Now, where should I start?"

***

_Zorn watched senator Vegeta walking back and forth in the room. After Vegeta's confessions, Zorn felt devastated and deeply disappointed. He knew that his both mates weren't saints, but this one caught him out of guard completely. Making deals with a bunch of mobs that attacked their troops from time to time? How low could Vegeta fall?_

_Vegeta stopped next to him, leaning against the table. Zorn could see the beads of sweat on his forehead. His brows furrowed, and his jaw clenched._

_"I have no choice, Zorn." His voice was coarse and low. Each word that came out of his mouth seemed forced. "I have to keep these thugs away from our planet by all costs."_

_"Yes, right. How exactly? By bribing them with money?" Zorn's mouth twitched with disgust. "Accepting the goods, that these bandits scavenged around our planetary system? Don't you find this hypocritical...senator?"_

_"Don't you lecture me, Zorn!" Vegeta snarled, facing him. A vein on his neck pulsated, and his lips trembled from anger. His clenched fists quivered. Does he feel threatened? By what?_

_"Senator," Zorn swallowed thickly and stepped back. "There must be other ways to keep them away. Or, we should get rid of them once and for good. Before they manage to cause mayhem, leaving another planet in ruins."_

_Zorn made sure to emphasize the last sentence. He was aware of the stress and pressure that his mate is going through. Perhaps he can pull him out of this statement, by using logic._

_"Vice politics is preferable over rough power." Vegeta let a long sigh and folded his hands on his chest. "There is no use to getting rid of them. One gang will be tracked down and eliminated, another one will appear instead. In this case, we must maintain balance."_

_"Alright," Zorn replied in a cold tone. "Go and tell this to our troops that were killed and tortured by these gangs. Go and tell this to Paragus' butler, that his health got ruined after an encounter with Turles and his thugs. All these people became scapegoats to your... politics. I thought you are better than this."_

_"You fool!" Vegeta's voice cracked down. "These sacrifices are protecting us! They are necessary for national well-being..."_

_"We can protect our people without sending some of them to die for the sake of others!" Zorn banged his fist on the table. "We have only three million people. Every person counts!"_

_Vegeta turned to him, staring at him with an empty stare._ _His lower lip trembled. However, Zorn didn't buy this anymore. He should beat this into his head - none of the political games worth their people's lives and safety. It's going to be tough, but straight and on point._

_"Vegeta, "he started softly, coming closer and looking to his eyes. "Where is that passionate, smart, and devoted person gone? I aware that we need to make sacrifices, but not when it's avoidable. I beg you to stop this. Let's think of another solution." He caressed Vegeta's arm. "We can gather the Senate. One head is good, but two is better..."_

_"No!" Vegeta growled, grabbing Zorn's chin. Zorn gasped, feeling the tight grip of Vegeta's fingers around his jawline. "Don't. You. Dare! " He pushed Zorn away, and he landed on the floor against the wall. "You will not deliberate with other commanders about the matter!" His nostrils flared, and his face got red from anger. "It will ruin my career as a senator..."_

_"Oh!" Zorn's eyes widened for a moment, but then he screwed his face. "So this is it? It's all because you are afraid to lose your frigging reputation?" He jumped on his feet, giving him a deadly glare. "Hideous. Unlike you, Cassoue dares to stand up for her actions and believes."_

" _Yes, I do want to keep my reputation!" Vegeta barked, exposing his teeth. "I'm the only one here who is capable enough to keep the planet safe from intruders! Without wasting our best troops!"_

_Zorn bit his lip, slowly shaking his head. It was too much for him. He needed to leave and digest the situation. To cool down and figuring out what to do. How to get out of this situation without harm to his surroundings. One thing for sure - he cannot stand Vegeta's presence. Not now, at least._

_He saluted him and left the room without turning back._

"Uh-huh." Beets rubbed the back of his neck, "A complicated situation indeed. Now I understand why you didn't confess to Gaulique. That old fox is able to turn the affair to his advantage."

"Not only this, but he cannot tell anyone." Zorn took the cup to his hands, staring at his cold now tea. "As a butler, you should know this."

"The oath to the _Mother,_ yes." Beets nodded. Damn, he didn't want to be at Zorn's place now. "But why don't you want to engage the other senators or army generals? From what I know, it falls under the category of _... turncoat_."

Both of the men went silent. Despite the hot weather, a chill ran down their spines. Beets and Zorn knew that disloyalty is one of the unforgivable sins on their planet. Not only Vegeta but all his court could take the consequences of his actions. The stakes were too high in this situation.

"Because I care about my family, _aukha."_ Zorn avoided Beets' gaze. "Cassoue, my kids, my comrades... They are all in jeopardy because of Vegeta's actions. I want to save them from the indignity if the affair would come above."

"I think you are doing the exact thing now." Beets gave him a judging look. "You are covering Vegeta, and thus, cooperating with him. Is that so, commander?"

"I aware of this." Zorn choked. "Yet, there is nothing I can do at the moment."

Baa raised his burly head from his paws and yawned. Beets gave Baa a couple of pets, wondering to himself what he would do in this situation.

"Thank you for listening." Zorn returned the cup to the table. Beets noticed that he barely touched his drink. "I am grateful for your time. But promise me, _aukha,_ no one should know, that I was here. Not a living soul, is that clear?"

"Yes, commander." Beets lowered his head in agreement. Ama'h, why he should deal with this at all?

"Then, have a good evening, _aukha_ Beets." Zorn smiled. "May I have a blessing before I return to the Red Palace?"

"Of course. Give me a second, I'll find my mask."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aukha - a dedicated priest of the Moon goddess of Saiyans. They are serving her for the rest of their lives. Usually, those are unwanted or orphaned kids.
> 
> quefa - an old man, that is responsible for the rest of the butlers. Everyone remember that old Saiyan dude next to king Vegeta in the movie? I gave him a name, and some importance to the story.


	5. Wait for me (BarDine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love have no space, boundaries and injuries. Especially, for there two.
> 
> Acaranna, my dear friend, this one was a honor for me to write.

Gine curled on her favorite chair in the patio, resting her hand on her round belly. She breathed the fresh air, listening to the whisper of the leaves on the tree's branches. A thick pink shawl embraced her fragile shoulders, protecting from the night chill. Gine raised her head, staring with awe on the dark blue sky, covered with stars.

Gine and Bardock got a reputation of a weird couple in their local community. It was quite uncommon for a Saiyan couple to have more than one or two kids. They knew it was a girl, which was a pleasant surprise for a Saiyan family. According to the Saiyan cycle calendar, Gine supposed to deliver during the Sarth festival – a sign for good luck.

At first, Raditz made a face to the fact that he and Kakarot would have a little sister. But, after some time, he got used to the idea and even helped Bardock to carry the bed to the future baby's room.

Gine stood up and returned into the house. She went to the boys' room to check them out. Raditz was asleep, holding his adhota doll. Her mother, Manioca, sat next to Kakarot's cradle, rocking it lightly and singing a lullaby.

Kakarot stared at her with sleepy eyes, trying to put his toe in the mouth. He was a lovely toddler with big black eyes and pale peachy skin. He had the same hairstyle as Bardock, but his soft facial features resembled her own.

Gine approached the cradle and tickled her son's chin with her finger. Kakarot wriggled in his crib, giggling with joy.

"You little bandit," Gine shook her head and smiled. "Who caused a lot of chaos today, huh? You cute little hooligan, yes, you!"

Manioca let a tired chuckle, collecting her long, jet-black hair in a braid:

"Gine, don't play with the child now. Otherwise, he would not fall asleep. You need a rest too, my girl."

"I know, mom." Gine sighed, hugging herself. "But… I don't know. Something is bothering me for the last few days."

"A bad feeling, my child?" Manioca nodded, giving her a warm look. "You must be worrying about Bardock. When your father, Taewa, was away during the Arcosian invasion on Sadala, I got restless. He returned without an arm, you know."

"Yes." Gine swallowed, trying to overcome the lump in her throat." This urgent call for a mission didn't seem right to me in the first place. I don't know how to explain this feeling, but…"

"It will be fine, sweety. Bardock is a strong and brave warrior. He will return home soon and in one piece. Trust me."

Manioca stood up and came close to her, gently placing her hand on her shoulder. She was a small, thin woman in her late fifties. Manioca adorned a long maroon dress and black harem pants. At home, she always went barefoot, claiming it was good for her health.

Gine cast a quick look at her mother and nodded.

"You are right, mom."

She didn't want to tell her about her dream last night. She stood in complete darkness, hearing Bardock's voice. He desperately called her name, begging her to come to him. But to where? She couldn't see him, and this fact drove her crazy. She woke up panting and sweating, trying to calm down.

"Now, my dear, you need to rest." Manioca caressed her hair and adjusted her hairclip – Bardock's gift for their mating day. "You should take care not only for yourself but also for the future baby. I'll watch Kakarot today. He is a heavy sleeper, but who knows after today."

"Thanks, mom." She took a deep breath and nodded. "You are right. I am so sensitive right now. Probably, the hormones." She let an embarrassed chuckle.

"Aww, sweetheart." Manioca kissed her forehead. "You like your father. He tends to see a danger in a completely calm surface."

"It's a veteran thing." Gine gave her a lopsided grin. "Father is a good man, but the loss of arm can make anyone neurotic. Have a good night, mom."

"Take care, Gine."

When her daughter left the room, Manioca returned to her place next to Kakarot's cradle. This call to a mission caught everyone out of a guard. Bardock, who got his furlough not so long ago, had to leave right away. Since then, her daughter got out of balance for a bit.

***  
Gine woke up in the middle of the night from beeping sounds. She tried to locate the source of the sound. She blinked and noticed that the red light on her scouter is flashing. Who would call her now?

She grabbed the device from her night table, adjusting it on her ear. Her hands shook, but she managed to do it. Gine pressed on the button, shivering. She prayed to Ama'h that those would be good news. That Bardock is alive and safe.

"Oia?" she whispered, trying to calm down.

"Oia, koiha." Gine felt how her heart started to beat faster. She would recognize this voice everywhere.

"Bardock!" She cried quietly, crawling down from the bed. Gine felt her nightgown clung to her shoulder blades and spine. "Where are you, my love?"

"I'm in the hospital." Gine gasped with fear. "Please, don't worry. I'm good. Got a couple of scratches and a broken leg." He laughed nervously. "Think about the baby."

"What happened?" Gine managed to stand up on her wobbly feet and sat back on the bed. "The mission…"

"It was a trap, Gine." She could hear the bitterness in his voice. "Someone wanted to get rid of us. Once and for all."

"Oh my…" She grasped the bed cover until her knuckles got white. "Who sent you there?"

"We don't know yet. It was a false signal…" Gine heard coughing and a couple of swears. "The only people who waited for us at that planet were Bojack and his people."

Gine froze in terror. Bojack? One of the notorious five space pirates? She heard a lot about the affright that Bojack and his rabbles spread over the Northern Galaxy. Dear Ama'h, why? First, a massacre of the engineering troop by the hands of Turles and his gang (poor Beets!) and now this? What is going on?

"We had to retry this time." Bardock coughed again. "And we lost Gingri. She had no chance to survive this battle."

"I'm so sorry, Bardock." Gine could hear the pain in her husband's voice. She knew that their team was attached to their commander.

"I managed to save my crew, but we all got injured," Bardock sighed. "Paragus and his team suffered from losses. I told him not to run after Gingri, but he never listens. Gingri got succumbed to her curse, and no one could stop her."

"Her clan's curse?" Gine asked carefully. Gingri was from Lettece clan, and there was a legend about the "curse" that Semphire cast over him and his kin. The members of this clan were insanely strong people in terms of raw power, but they couldn't control it.

"Yeah. I never saw Gingri like this before." Bardock cursed again. "She completely lost it." He went silent for a second. "Enough about me. How are you all doing down there?"

"Kakarot got restless for the whole day." Gine chuckled, crawling back to the bed. "Overall, we are doing good. Dear Ama'h, I'm so glad that you're safe!"

"There is one thing that can end me for good. Toma's jokes when he injured." Bardock cleared his throat. "I'm so glad that Fasha is here to shut his trap."

Gine snorted.

"I can see you are doing fine. When will we see you back home?"

"The doctors said that after the necessary recovering procedures, I could go back to Earth." Gine could hear the tiredness in his voice. "No smoking for the rest of the treatment! What a torment."

"You can take a break from this horrible habit." Gine smiled to herself. "For now, at least."

"Turn down the mommy mode, koiha." Bardock let a long breath. "Can I have one nasty habit? Please?"

"You got three." Gine laughed, hugging a pillow. "Cursing, smoking, and forget to take a shower after hunting or fishing."

She could hear his distant barking laugh.

"I want to see you and the kids again. I miss your cooking, my beautiful ma'am."

"Aw, stop it, you." Gine blushed, tugging in the pillow. "I bet it's not just the cooking."

"Well, after the hospital food, it's the first thing I could remember," Bardock said with an apologizing tone. "Sorry, girl."

"You also said I'm beautiful." Gine sighed dreamily. "We're good."

"Okay, now you should back to sleep." Bardock coughed. "It's late down there, and you should rest. I'll call you tomorrow, I promise. Kiss and hug the kids for me."

"I will, my love. "Gine let the pillow go, and turned on her side. "Have a good night!"

"Goodnight."

Gine shut down the scouter and took it off from her ear. She felt light and ease after their conversation. She wanted Bardock to return home but realized that he needs to recover. If she could, she would take the kids and catch the first shuttle to Sadala. For now, she needs to fulfill her promise to Bardock and go to sleep.

Who knows, maybe Kakarot will be cranky again tomorrow.


	6. Hospitality (Vegeta/Goku, a slight mention of Vegeta/Broly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A valentine gift for smolgeta! I hope you will like this one.

Goku moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. His head pulsated with gripping, tiresome pain. Cold fluorescent lights were too sharp and bright for his sore eyes. His left arm was completely numb, and nausea raised in his dry throat.

Raditz sat on the bed next to his own, resting his broken leg on a high pillow. A large patch covered his left cheek, and a torn wound peeked from the hem of it. His red-rimmed eyes stared blankly into the hospital's room.

"Turles and his gang are a force to reckon with." Raditz continued his thought, prepping his chin with his palm. "We've played the wrong cards this time. Maybe we had to wait for the other team before entering the battlefield."

Goku gritted his teeth, trying to hold himself back. His brother deep and abrasive voice mixed with the buzzing noise in his achy ears, drilling deep into his skull. Can he postpone the feedback for later, for Mother's sake? He was this close getting up from his bed and club Raditz to... Well, not to death, but make him shut his trap even if he barfs on the floor.

"What for?" Stevia turned to her left side, giving Raditz a judging stare. Her upper body got tightly bandaged. "It was a hopeless battle for the beginning. I wonder, why Vegeta..."

"Vegeta did nothing wrong!" Kale raised her voice. Her broken arms rested on both sides of her body. "He did everything to save us. Turles got him paralyzed..."

"WHAT?!" Goku jumped on his bed. He stared at Kale with horror and disbelief. "How...how so?"

He hissed from pain and rested his head back on the pillow. A sour, sticky lump crawled upon his throat. Okay, no sharp or quick moves for now. Ouch.

"He stepped on his tale's base." Stevia chewed her lower lip. "If you remember our anatomy lessons on the first aid training, the closer is the injury to the tail's base, the risks of being permanently paralyzed are rising. As a Saiyan, Turles knew about this weakness and used it to his advantage."

"And what about Broly? Maran? Caulifla?" Goku scanned the hospital's room, searching for the missing teammates. He found it hard to focus - his vision was blurry.

"Broly is recovering in the healing machine at the moment," Kale whispered, trying to hide her tears. "He got severely wounded and suffered from a heavy blood loss."

"Caulifla is getting us some snacks and beverages." Stevia cackled, tossing her auburn hair aside. "When she woke up, she vocally vented about the quality of the hospital food and left to the shopping center on the second floor."

Goku and Kale snorted. Raditz let a tired sigh - their little sister was too restless and feisty, even with her broken leg.

"Too bad I can't join her at the moment." Goku laughed, breathing in - even his voice painfully echoed in his head. "I want something sweet right now."

"I'm back, bitches!" a bubbly, cheerful voice noted with mockery. Caulifla burst into their room, jogging on her crutches. The group noticed a bottle of Coca-cola tucked inside one of her backpack's pockets. "I got us some tasty snacks to enrich our hospital meals!"

Caulifla landed on her bed and waggled her backpack down from her shoulders, chirping:

"I saw Maran in the hospital hallway. That sour mug spirited away as soon as she noticed me. The nerve she got!" She unzipped one of the backpack sections, pouring the snacks out of it. "Okay, I know that you're not fond of our company so much. Yet, you could tell us how's Vegeta doing!"

"Leave her be, sis." Raditz dismissed with his hand. "Maran is not the chatty type. So what! She is doing her job, a decent comrade - what else do you want?"

Goku was eager to get up from his bed and sucker punch his siblings for being vocal and boisterous. However, in his condition, Goku knew he wouldn't stand a chance against them. So, he decided to take a nap instead. He knew that sleep wouldn't bring relief to him at the moment, but it was worth a try.

Goku shifted on his bed, trying to find a comfortable position for his sore and achy body. He shivered, cocooning himself into a duvet cover. The walls in the hospital room spun around him, and the sour lump in his throat turned to a bitter one.

He was worried about Broly and Vegeta. Goku didn't remember the battle well because his head got hit by Turles. He also broke his arm; that's what he remembers for sure. And now, he heard that Turles broke Vegeta's tail. What a ruthless monster!

"Hey."

Goku opens his eyes, blinking a couple of times. His vision was blurry, so he didn't understand at first who is calling him.

It was Stevia. She held something in her hand.

"Have these, Kakarot." She placed something on his table. "Those will help you sleep."

"Sleeping pills?" He asked her with a weak voice.

"No, you silly thing." Her lips trembled from a poorly contained laugh. "Earplugs. The best weapon against rowdy siblings. If I was you, I'll crawl from my bed and whooped their butts out."

"Thank you, Stevia," Goku whispered, grabbing them and drawing his hand back to him. His impaired arm reminded him of itself by giving him a sharp pulse into his shoulder. "If I could, I would stick Raditz's crutch into his trap."

"None of you can hold back in terms of stupid remarks." Stevia turned back on her spine. "I lived with my father, so the noise doesn't bother me much."

"Uncle Tora is a champ when it comes to banters." Goku put one of the plugs in his ear. "Sorry, I have to take a nap; headache is killing me."

"Take care, buddy." Stevia replied wearily, staring at the ceiling. "I'll keep some Earth chips for you. You like the cheesy sticks ones, am I right?"

Goku grinned, rolling at his back, and closing his eyes. Stevia, their childhood friend, was the most considerate and chill person he ever knew. Uncle Tora quipped a lot about his family:

" _I can't get a break with my women. Every time I fail, I get not one, but two judging looks on me!_ "

***

  
Vegeta slowly studied the space around him. Clean cream-colored walls, open ajar window, a wheelchair at the corner, and another bed next to the window. Blank and official. He should ask Maran to bring him some books. Otherwise, he is going to die from boredom.

The doctors removed his damaged tail and told him it takes at least twenty Sadala's days before he can do recovery therapy. One of the doctors noted, Vegeta was lucky, and the spinal cord damage wasn't irreversible. Vegeta asked him if he could train his hands and chest muscles and got a positive response.

Phantom pain pressed on his lower back, in the place where his tail was. He couldn't move his legs or position himself as he wanted to. His immobility makes him feel useless and helpless. How the hell is he going to survive these twenty days without proper training? Screw it all!

Vegeta felt the rage boiling in his chest. He was such a fool! When bedridden, Vegeta rethought the battle's course and realized with horror, that the senators intended to kill two birds: get rid of Turles and himself. Who cares about their young but promising forces! All his team served as a bait for Turles and his mobs. Vegeta was a pain in the Senate's neck, and they were eager to dispose of it.

He glanced toward the healing machine. Broly was still unconscious. An oxygen mask was attached to his face. The doctor said he had to recover from his rapid energy drain. Vegeta saw a trail of stitches on his cheek, shoulder, and chest. Broly got wild during the clash, but failed to control his enormous power and almost got killed. Turles mercilessly slew Broly's body to shreds. Vegeta could hear his sly, sadistic laugh in his ears and the mocking:

 _"Tell your stepfather I say hi, little Broly! We had such a fun time eighteen years ago, haha!_ "

His heart sank. How could he risk his lover? His comrades? His sister?

And Kakarot. After this battle, he admitted to himself that he does care for this loud, nerve-gritting oaf. However, Kakarot had a bride down there on Earth, so he will not tell about his feelings towards him.

"Vegeta."

He turned his head, facing Maran. She gave him a concerned look, and noted quietly:

"It wasn't your fault."

Maran sat next to his bed in the past five days. She was the only team member who took zero damages at this battle - as a military intelligence soldier, her presence on the battlefield wasn't critical.

She managed to call for help and assisted her teammates to retreat. However, when Maran saw her little brother lying face down and unable to move, she threw a tantrum. Her group was shocked by such a burst of anger from their quiet, reserved comrade.

Before Vegeta managed to come out with a neutral answer, the door opened, and a soft, cheerful voice called with excitement:

"Heya, Vegeta! Hi there, Maran! Whoops, is Broly still asleep? My bad. How are you guys doing?"

Kakarot hopped into the room, holding a paper bag full of snacks. Vegeta rolled his eyes and puffed angrily. Fuck. He was the last person he wanted to see now. He noticed that Kakarot's legs are still wobbly, but head damage doesn't benefit people in general.

Maran gave Kakarot a short nod and buried her nose into her pad again. He didn't look down because of it - Kakarot knew that Maran expressed her feeling differently, so he usually gave her a pat on the top of her head.

"The doctors finally allowed me to get out of the bed!" He cheered victoriously, positioning himself on the chair next to Maran. "I'm still a little woozy, but doing okay!"

"I can see that," Vegeta noted with a sour expression on his face. "You rowdy brat. I'm surprised you had a concussion - there is no brain in your skull to damage!"

"Hey, that was rude!" Kakarot pursed his lips. "Oh, well. How is Broly?"

"Energy drain." Vegeta crossed his arms and let a little huff from his chest. "What an irresponsible move. I told him to be careful with his new abilities."

Kakarot noticed a slight concern cracking behind Vegeta's stiff and cold voice. He knew that Vegeta and Broly were close. Not only as comrades but also as lovers. Can't he show a tad of compassion towards Broly? Just once?

"I brought snacks for you guys." He started hesitantly, glancing at Maran. "Caulifla said that you two are going to shrink more on the hospital's diet. So, she shared some."

"Hmph." Vegeta shook his head. "Your little sister loves to break the rules? My kind. Send her a thank you."

"I will." Kakarot shifted on his chair. He was confused. What's going on with Vegeta?

"I need some coffee." Maran closed her pad and stood up. "This device is giving me a headache and sore eyes. Do you need something, boys?"

"No." Vegeta and Kakarot answered simultaneously. Maran shrugged:

"Fine then. See you in a few."

When the door closed, Kakarot turned to Vegeta, raising an eyebrow:

"Why are you so cold, Vegeta? I..."

Then he stopped. Vegeta looked like he is going to explode. His hands tugged into the pillow so tight that it was ready to tear apart. His eyes were red and glossy. Finally, he spoke. His voice was rusty and quiet:

"Kakarot, I failed you all down. It was my fault you all got injured. It was me that should die there."

"Wha..." Kakarot scratched the back of his head, gawking at him. "Why would you say something like that?

"You probably know that the Senate and I are having our... arguments." Vegeta's shoulders trembled from barely contained anger. "These bastards sent us to dispose of Turles and his thugs, hoping that I'll not return from this mission alive."

"I think you are paranoid." Kakarot spread his hands to his sides. "The high command trusted our group to complete this mission in no time. I mean, we are the most trustworthy and skilled team, no?"

Vegeta let a bitter laugh:

"Broly's parents and your father didn't manage to destroy them. What a naive and foolish kid you are."

"Besides, your plan of attacking them was truly brilliant!" Kakarot's eyes lit up. "You are a great strategist and tactician. My father said you got a bright future ahead!"

Vegeta blinked, and goggled at Kakarot with disbelief:

"Quit sucking up, Kakarot!"

"My father never lies." Kakarot cocked his head with pride. "So do I." He paused for a second, and Vegeta noticed a slight blush on his pale cheeks. "And I think I got a crush on you."

Vegeta chocked for a second, but then snored:

"Shame on you. You have a bride on Earth! Your crash will pass soon, I assume."

"Yes, I do, and I love Chichi dearly," Kakarot grinned. "She is brave, smart, and strong. She is a great cook too! You should meet her one day. Chichi is going to love you and Broly!"

Vegeta opens and closes his mouth, unable to find the right words. Is he for real? He didn't know how to react to an unexpected confession. There are two options: Kakarot is a naive idiot (which wasn't far from the truth), or he is just laughing on him. But the last sentence finished him:

"You are good looking too."

Vegeta landed on his bed flat, laughing like a madman. His eyes got filled with tears, and he howled from pain, shame, and amusement.

"You are going to be a death of me." he coughed, wiping his eyes. "You idiot!"

"Perhaps." Kakarot stretched a bit and placed his palm on his forehead. "Whew! I got dizzy for a second. It feels weird, but in a good way!"

Vegeta wrinkled his nose:

"I suggest you go and take a rest. In your condition, the mere scraps of your brain can drip out from your ears for good."

"Can you show your concern without insulting us all the time?" Kakarot gave him a judging look. "Alright. I'll go, but first, I want a kiss from you!"

"You little..." Vegeta drew a long breath. "Okay, I'll give you one, but then fuck off."

"Deal."

Kakarot stood up from his chair and sat on the edge of Vegeta's bed. He licked his lips and came closer, pressing his dry and hot lips against Vegeta's.

When they parted, Kakarot gave Vegeta a warm smile:

"See you later. And I'll tell everyone you are doing okay."

Vegeta chuckled and placed the pillow under his head.

"Skip the kiss part, please. I know you are bad at keeping secrets, but this time, if you don't, you'll face the consequences."

"Like what?"

"A whole month of cleaning toilets in our base."

"Hey! Not cool, man!"


	7. Escape from Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a birthday gift to the talented amartbee! I wrote about her OC, Yucca. She is a witch and former priest of the goddess Okra, the Blood Moon Mother. Here is a part of her unfortunate adventures on the planet Tangeria, a home planet of Zarbon. There is also a mention of Sadala's royal family, which Yucca is a part of it. Well, sort of.
> 
> Usagi19871 was the beta of this chapter.

Yucca paced from one corner of the room to another, biting her fingernail. The tense situation between Sadala and Tangeria interrupted her plans. She wanted to help Tangeria's aristocracy (and her son Yacon), providing information about her compatriots' trade routes and habits. Not for free, of course. Who knew that Sadala's king, Bracca I, would take it that personal? 

Yucca pressed her lips together, and a large tear trailed down her cheek. She knew that Citrio people would deport her to Sadala to prevent the war with the Saiyans. But she didn't want to leave. She grew to love Tangeria and the luxurious lifestyle the place offered to its inhabitants. 

Yucca stopped by the window, peeking outside. A warm breeze caressed her heated face, playing with the strands of her hair. She observed the mesmerizing view, trying to commit each detail to memory. Yucca rested her elbows on the window sill, sinking in thoughts.

Yucca ran off to Tangeria eighty years ago, trying to hide from her daughter, queen Jicama. What an ungrateful brat! Yucca worked so hard to get Jicama into the royal court and turn her into a solemn queen of Sadala. Alfalfa II had a little accident, but Yucca did it for Jicama's sake! 

Instead of a thank you, Jicama ordered to execute her parents for being turncoats. Yucca made it through by summoning the ancient blood magic. Yes, she had to sacrifice her beloved's soul, but at that moment, Yucca clung to life at all costs. 

Yucca returned to the court, challenging Jicama for a duel. After losing the battle, Yucca had to run for her life. Jicama tailed her all over Sadala until Yucca hijacked a spaceship and escaped from the planet. Tangeria was a distant place, and she hoped that no one would reach her.

When Yucca landed at Tangeria, she was astonished by the planet's landscapes. She heard a lot about the "green diamond of the Northern galaxy," but the reality was beyond imagination. 

Yucca had been used to living around the dull and desiccated Sadala landscapes. The planet had dusty purple skies and ashy red dunes, which added to its gloomy aura. Pillars of ochre-colored hoodoos and karsts towered over a tarnished land, giving it a touch of mystical ambiance. Sadala had scarce bodies of water, located in oases between the cities. 

When Yucca got out of the ship, she was overwhelmed by the smells and colors. Tangeria was a completely alien world to her; the exotic plants' vivid greens and brilliant azure skies were a sight for sore eyes.

Yucca slumbered on the silky grass next to the crystal clear lake. She listened to the melodic chirping of the tiny, colorful birds that perched on the branches of the giant trees. Fragrant, bright flowers looked like large gemstones spilled all over the emerald lawn. A giant teal grasshopper darted between the flowers, drawing her attention. Yucca rolled on her stomach, watching the insect with interest. She never saw creatures like it before. Sadala didn't have such a species variety.

Yucca got up on her feet, walking toward the lake. She kneeled next to it, trailing her fingers over the water's surface. Silver and maroon fish idly swam along the lake's stream, waving their fan-like tails. Yucca sighed, gazing into the deep blue of the lake. She liked it here. 

Yucca traveled across Tangeria, searching for a sponsor and a shelter. Her main targets were the local aristocrats and traders. From time to time, she allowed herself to feed on the local's blood, to maintain her magic and life.

After a couple of weeks, she got involved with Iyako, a famous goldsmith and jewelry artist. Yucca helped him to catch the thieves in his workshop, and things developed from there. Iyako was rich and handsome, with an easy-going and relaxed attitude. Yes, he was a womanizer, but everyone has their flaws. He provided Yucca with money, material goods and gifted her a fancy mansion by the sea. Ah, a beautiful life with a generous man.

When Yucca got pregnant with Yacon, she was curious. Saiyans had a low breeding match with other alien species, but Citrio people had a lot in common with them in terms of anatomy. 

Ctirio people were tall and well-built humanoids with gracious facial features and alluring golden eyes. Both of the genders collected their cyan-colored hair into thick braids or ponytails, decorating it with tiaras. Flamboyant and close-fitting garments emphasized the perfect curves of their bodies. 

After giving birth to Yacon, Yucca examined the baby. Turquoise strands of hair mixed with raven black ones, creating a flowy gradient, and his bright orange eyes glowed like amber stones. His pale skin had a slight olive tint. The boy had no tail, and there was no indicator for Citrio's other form. 

As a child, Yacon had a reserved and quiet temper. Unlike his parents, who enjoyed luxurious soirees, he preferred to stay home and read. Yacon dreamed about adventurous space voyages and wanted to become a diplomat. 

Iyako was proud of Yacon but rarely spent time with him. He dropped by to say hello and bring him gifts or take him on a trip. Yucca raised her son, distancing herself emotionally. The prophecy still echoed in her head. 

_Your death would rise from your kin._

When he reached adulthood, Yacon asked his father to lend him money. He wanted to go and study intergalactic relationships on planet Catria. Iyako gave him the required amount, asking in a joking manner if Yacon was interested in those studies to become a better trader. Yucca remembered his words:

" _An interesting theory, but no. I want to strengthen the ties between the planets and maintain the balance in the Northern galaxy."_

Yucca screwed her face, letting a bitter chuckle. Yes, her son would assist the locals in expelling her from Tangeria. Yacon inherited this annoying Saiyan sense of pride and patriotism toward their home planet. Hideous.

Yucca checked out her belongings, making sure she didn't forget anything. She packed some of her dresses and jewelry, food and water, stored a couple of credits in the bag's inner pocket, and some blood vessels. Who knows where she will land next time? She rubbed her temples, huffing with annoyance. 

She picked her bag from the floor, putting it on the shoulders. Now, it's time to take off and find a vacant spaceship and a person to feed on before she leaves Tangeria for good. Damn, she is going to miss this planet so much. 

When Yacon came to his mother's house, he found it empty. He clenched his fists, realizing that she escaped. From what he knew about her, Yucca is far away from Tangeria, making her way to another planet.

Well, a deal is a deal.

***

King Bracca I sat on the throne, tapping his fingers on its decorations. His brows drew together, and his sight focused on the throne's hall crimson doors. He wanted to believe Yacon's word, but who knew? Maybe he used it as an excuse and ran away? He better doesn't. 

He crossed his hands on his chest, staring at the hall's doors. The situation between Sadala and Tangeria got highly strung. Citrios had their backs to the wall and did anything to buy time. As a Tangerian diplomate, Yacon took any opportunity for negotiation. Saiyans, on the other hand, was eager to fight. 

"My lord!" Commander Allium appeared next to the throne's stairs, saluting, "Tangerian diplomate, Yacon, is waiting for your audience." 

"Let him in, commander." King Bracca cleared his throat, "He got some important news that could prevent the conflict between our planets." 

The doors opened, and Yacon entered the throne hall, adjusting his headpiece. He saluted to the king, "Greetings, your majesty." 

"Good evening, _shagra_ Yacon," King Bracca nodded, giving him a suspicious look. "I must admit you've returned quickly." 

Yacon's lips trembled, but his voice remained calm and collected, "I've tried to bring the whistleblower with me, but she managed to escape from Tangeria." He took a deep breath and continued, "Yet, a word is a word."

"I'm impressed." King Bracca tangled his fingers, propping his chin on them. "You are ready to give your freedom to protect your planet. An honorable deed." 

"If my freedom will save my planet from war - so be it." Yacon kneeled before the throne. "I'll be your hostage for the next twenty years, as promised." 

"You are a decent person, _shagra_ Yacon." King Bracca stood up from the throne, getting down the stairs. "You will be treated like nobility during your imprisonment. You can ask whatever you want, whenever you want." He placed his hand on Yacon's shoulder. "You have my word here." 

"I appreciate the gesture, your majesty." Yacon averted his gaze. "However, after my imprisonment, I'll look for her across the galaxy." He got up to his feet, looking into king Bracca's eyes. "This woman is nothing but trouble." 

"I'm sure you will." King Bracca chuckled, "But first, we have to negotiate some urgent matters."

"Yes, your majesty." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharga - a Saiyan word for an ambassador.


	8. Red Sea, Blue Skies (VegeBul)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had THE HONOR to participate in the Timeless VegeBul zine! I wrote this one-shot, and I hope you'll enjoy it as well.
> 
> Vegeta is on the beach, recalling the time on his home planet. However, Earth is his home now, alongside Bulma.

Vegeta sat on the beach, watching the buoyant waves crashing onto the nearby rocks. The sun was setting, painting the sea's azure surface in soft pink and orange hues. The skies were clear, and a subtle warm breeze brought the salty aroma from the sea.

Vegeta scooped up a handful of sand, watching it running through his dry, calloused fingers, soft and airy. He was fascinated by the sand's bright white color. Drops of water crawled down his tanned, muscular neck and spine, but he wasn't bothered by this. 

A tide reached his bare feet, fresh and cold. Vegeta curled his fingers, peering off to the horizon. The sun changed its color from yellow to blazing red, touching the sea. Vegeta took a deep breath, and the gruff voice of Nappa rang in his ears:

" _Your highness, it's time to return to the palace! The King requires you to attend the festival!"_

Vegeta shook his head, and a sad smile touched his lips. He recalled his home planet oases, surrounded by mahogany-colored karsts. Here and there grew moss-green chaparrals and _ajisa_ trees from planet Namek. The sand next to the inland sea was charcoal-black and heavy. Under the black layer, the sand was crimson-red. 

The inland sea's water was fresh yet scarlet-red because of the high blood moss concentration. Those who visited Vegetasei weren't eager to swim in it, but the locals spent their weekends on the shores, cooling their heated and weary bodies. 

Vegeta hugged his knees, resting his chin on them. Despite Earth's beauty and the wide variety of the planet's landscapes, he missed his home planet. However, he grew to love Earth and considered it as his home as well. 

"Vegeta!"

He raised his head and turned towards the voice. Bulma ran to him, waving her hand. A cherry-red bikini clung to her slender, curvy body, and her light teal strands pulled into a high ponytail. She stopped next to him, scowling, "Where have you been all this time? I was looking for you all over the beach!"

Vegeta smirked, "Don't tell me you thought I drowned." 

Bulma rubbed her temples, letting out an annoyed huff, "You are impossible. Hell, I left Trunks with mom to have some rest and quality time with you. And you? You cut and run." She kicked a pebble. 

Vegeta gave her a wicked grin, "Your chatty nature can be tiresome. Thus, for everyone's sake, I need a break from it." 

"Hilarious." Bulma sneered, "All hail Vegeta, the prince of sarcasm!" 

She slumped next to him, crossing her legs, "So, it's time to go back to the hotel to get ready. The dinner starts at 7, and from what I heard, they'll be serving a giant squid as the main dish!" She nudged him with her elbow, "Isn't that awesome? They are a rarity here." 

"If you say so." Vegeta turned his gaze back to the sea, biting his nail. Bulma drew her eyebrows together, resting her palm on his back, "Hey." 

Vegeta bit his cheek, staying still. Bulma nodded, "Do you want to talk about it in the hotel?" 

Vegeta flinched, rubbing his forehead. Bulma patted him on the shoulder, "I hope it's not something serious, like three nights ago." 

Vegeta shook his head, "Look at the sea, Bulma. Listen to it." 

"Oh. Okay." She rested her head on his broad shoulder, closing her eyes.

They sat on the beach, listening to the waves and wind. 


	9. Second Life Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years passed, and Vegito wasn't himself yet.
> 
> This piece was created as a Secret Santa gift for the user Nika_B on Twitter! This was the first time that I wrote Vegito, so I'm pretty nervous DX hope I did my best!
> 
> I took the "what if"? version, based on DBM, where Vegito stayed fused, yet, with my own touch. 
> 
> Merry Christmas ya'll!

Ten years passed, and Vegito wasn't himself yet. 

Despite being a new person with a stand-alone personality, the people who were his _parents,_ in a way, still struggled in his mind, tearing it apart. Their voices echoed in his head, driving him insane. When things got rough, he sank into meditation, trying to understand who he is. 

And who he was before he turned into Vegito. 

Vegito walked out of the Son family's house, looking for a place to meditate. He rested himself under the willow tree, leaning against its weather-beaten trunk. 

It was a warm spring day, and the sun rays reflected from the vivid green leaves with golden glimmers: red poppies and blue cornflowers scattered all over the meadow, conjuring a colorful pattern over the grass. 

Vegito closed his eyes, placing his palms on the knees. He focused on the susurration of the tree's leaves, slowing his breath down.

Flashbacks ran through his feverish mind, swirling into a void of memories he inherited from his creators. Images replaced one another with a speed of a revolving merry-go-round, mixing into a giant blot. 

Vegito could see the blooming fields through the eyes of a curious little kid who lived alone in the forest and taking care of the four-star Dragon Ball. The boy was happy and carefree, yet, he missed his late grandfather. 

This serene vision got replaced with a grim one. Vegeto saw a burning planet with shattered buildings and bleeding corpses through the eyes of a child soldier. The boy lost everything - his kingdom, crown, and people, but the thirst for revenge made him keep going. 

Vegito drew a long breath, letting out a small chuckle. Despite their rivalry and the knowledge they would stay fused for eternity, his creators took the risk and saved the planet from Majin Buu. 

After realizing that Vegeto is here to stay, both Son and Briefs families deliberated about the situation. Vegeto sat on the couch in Bulma's guest room and smiled, but his mind got shattered. 

When Chichi asked him how does he feel, Vegeto rested his palm on her shoulder and said that despite being a new person, he still loves and remembers them all, as his creators did. Chichi shed a tear and sighed, telling him he is free to choose where he wants to live from now on. 

Vegeto's heart flinched, and he stuttered that he wouldn't choose any of them because he loves both of the families. Bulma heard it and suggested that Vegeto lives in two houses, as long as he wants to. This suggestion accepted by both of the families and Vegeto himself. 

Vegeto attended the wedding party of Gohan and Videl. He was one of the first people to hold Pan in his arms after her birth. He was nervous when Bulma was pregnant with Bulla and was next to her when she delivered. He trained Goten, Trunks, and Uub to replace him when he departs to the other world. 

"Grandpa-a-a!" A ringing child voice called. "Grandpa-a-a! Grandma said that lunch is ready!" 

Vegeto opened his eyes, calling back, "Pan, tell grandma I'm coming!" 

Vegeto stood on his feet and stared into the clear blue skies, grinning to himself. 

He was a part of this world, and no one could take it from him. 


	10. The Wanderer and the Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't look for a logical explanation to spiritual occurrences, Yacon."  
> After being a hostage for 20 years on Sadala, Yacon returns to his home planet, Tangeria. A parade he sees on the street evokes a memory from his childhood.  
> CW: Implied ritual sacrifice, ritual suicide.  
> Written as an entry to DBOCzine2021! Thank you for such an opportunity!

Yacon lounged on the balcony, resting in an armchair and sipping from his lychee wine. He studied the Basil archives' manuscript about the soul witchery that _Phra_ Sandia sent to him. He frowned, reading into the ancient letters.

Twenty years passed since he left Tangeria and lived as a hostage on planet Sadala. King Bracca the I provided him with everything he needed, and his life on the court was comfortable and intellectually enriching. 

Yacon inquired about the Saiyan people's strict yet, adventurous culture and lifestyle, which starkly contrasted the opulent and laid-back Citrios. After all, this was his culture as well, and he strived to find the balance between his upbringing.

One of his favorite activities was traveling across the planet Sadala, observing its deserty and rocky landscapes. Yacon climbed the sharp mountain peaks, scooped the black sand on the seashores, and studied the sienna-colored cobblestone passages and tunnels of Amarath, the capital of Sadala.

Yet, Yacon missed his home planet's green hills, covered with colorful flowers, the clear, azure water of the lakes and seas, and the bright pink stars in the violet skies. He remembered the bird songs in the early morning and the distant lake crocodile roars in the evenings.

When he landed back on Tangeria, he took a trip into one of its deep woods, wandering around and watching with awe on its sights. He wanted to rest a bit before leaving to tour the galaxy, pursuing his mother. 

Yacon placed the manuscript on the table, taking another sip from his wine and observing the bar's guest room. The place was full of people, locals, and tourists. A handsome bartender poured drinks into glasses, winking and laughing with the visitors. The guests chatted with one another, exchanging news and business deals.

A sonorous noise reached from the street, silencing the music inside the bar. Yacon raised his eyebrow and got up from his chair, peeking out of the window. He noticed a colossal festival float and a massive crowd dancing around it. People's prays and chants mixed with the sounds of tambourines and flutes, hitting his ears. 

"Oh." 

Yacon returned to his place and rested his head on the armchair's pillow, closing his eyes. Memories ran through his mind, flooding it. 

***

The First Lake Cradle festival was a significant fete for the Citrio people. 

The festival commenced with a mass pray, which took place in Mandara, Tangeria's capital town's square. Ampelo's priests declared the sacred hymns, standing on Kinnow's palace bell tower balcony. After the mass, the procession took off. 

Gracious dancers from Hebesu's temple twirled at the head of the procession, chanting invocations to their patron deity. Bright swirls of their red and violet ceremonial attire flashed in the sun, emphasizing their bodies' curves. Their clear and melodic voices flowed above the cavalcade, adding a mysterious flair to it. 

A giant float traveled behind the dancers, carrying the monumental sculptures of Ampelo and Clymenia, the salient deities of Tangeria. The float got decorated with iridescent tropical flowers, golden silk ribbons, and pastel-pink meteorites. The statues' eyes were made of precious gems, and their vivid sea-green skin glowed in the soft sunlight. 

A small wooden cabin stood next to the statues' feet, hidden behind a turquoise silk curtain. A young couple sat on a decorated bench, holding hands and watching the procession, listening to the muted sound of music and songs. The maiden shed a tear while the young man clenched his fist. Their fate was sealed; however, their deed was an essential part of the final rite. 

A crowd of people followed the float, singing and dancing around it. Ampelo's priests marched in the center of the stream, moving their arms in a slow, flowy motion. 

It was Yacon's first festival ever. He clung to his mother's hand, gaping at the sounds and the colors around him. His mother sauntered with the crowd, checking from time to time if Yacon was still next to her. As a former priestess from planet Sadala, she saw plenty of sacred holidays and enjoyed the holiday itself.

The sacred lake Rangpur was located 20 kilometers away from Mandara and considered one of the North galaxy miracles. Every year, the Citrios gathered on the lake's shores, glorifying their planet's creation from it.

Citrio people believed that the gods Ampelo and Clymenia created Tangeria from this lake, and they were the descendant of the crocodiles, which inhibited the lake's shores. 

To please the deities, a young couple who stayed together longer than three decas had to handle themselves to Ampelo and Clymenia as a gratitude offering for prosperity and protection they provided. 

When the parade reached the lake's shore, a robust man reached the cabin, moving the curtain away. The couple got out of it, holding hands and trembling. The crowd gathered around, watching them shuffling toward the lake. 

After a couple of seconds, the young people reached the lake. They took a deep breath and glared at each other. Three more steps, and they jumped into the water, disappearing into the lake's water depths. 

Yacon watched the crowd cheering and whistling, and his big eyes glinted with tears of anger. Why do people acting like this? Why they still believe in these superstitions, sacrificing others for their sake? How barbarian it was! 

_"Don't look for a logical explanation to spiritual occurrences, Yacon."_

His mother stood next to him, crossing her arms on the chest. Her crimson-red eyes glowed with a strange fire. She turned to face him and grinned, showing her white, sharp fangs:

_"Trust me, kid. People need these credos to unify or to survive. As long as they reach beyond the eye's vision, they feel protected."_

***

"Do you want more of the lychee wine, good sir?" 

"Ah?" Yacon opened his eyes, staring blankly at the waitress. The girl smiled at him, asking, "Lychee wine? Or, anything else?" 

"Oh, right." Yacon straightened up in his armchair, clearing his throat. "One more glass, please. Do you have Gasolian roasted nuts?" 

"Yes, sir. Coming right away!" 

Yacon propped his chin on his fist, looking out the window. A faint smile appeared on his tan lips.

Yes, maybe his mother was right. Sometimes, he needs to believe rather than reason. 


	11. To Live Again (Future Trunks/Future Mai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day~  
> This is my first commission upload! It was done for RyeCereal aka rice_donut on Twitter (go check her shop, mah dudes).  
> After leaving to another timeline, Trunks, and Mai settling down in a rural area, trying to find peace again.

"It's like a dream comes true, Mai." 

Trunks grinned and landed on the grass under the giant oak tree. Mai giggled and perched next to Trunks, tacking her skirt under the knees. 

She supped a vanilla latte from the paper cup, watching the dog walkers and listening to the birds chirping. It was a warm, pleasant day, and people came out to chill in the park. 

Half a year passed since Whis sent them away to this timeline, and they could put their guard down and repose. Trunks insisted on leaving into a provincial area, without many people around. Mai agreed because there was a rational reason behind staying away from the big city. 

Mai enjoyed their calm and idle lifestyle. They woke up without a concern that a blast from Goku Black's ki would smash their refuge. They could stroll on the street and see houses standing still and people minding their business without hiding in fear among ruins.

She worked in the local coffee shop, and Trunks worked as a murse in the hospital. In the evenings, they reposed on the veranda of their small apartment, drinking wine and watching the silver stars in the clear night sky. Ah, the simple joys of life. 

Yet, Trunks didn't recover fully from the horrors he went through. His mother's loss, the struggle against Goku Black, and their home dimension's crumbling left deep scars in his soul. Only time - and assistance of a professional therapist - could heal him. 

Mai took another sip from her latte and turned her head to face Trunks. The man closed his eyes, napping on the thick grass. A bright orange butterfly landed on his forehead, rippling with its wings. She let out a sad sigh, caressing his messy lavender locks.

Trunks sneezed, and the butterfly fluttered away. Trunks blinked and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. Mai beamed, "Good morning, sleepyhead. I see you needed a fresh air to unwind." 

"Probably." Trunks yawned, stretching his arms, "But, it was a refreshing snooze. Any plans for today's evening?" 

"Hmm...We can go and try to drive to the city center if you want." Mai chewed her lips. "I hope _they_ wouldn't notice us. _"_

 _"_ I highly doubt it." Trunks yawned once more, "You see, my version here is Capsule Corp CEO, and he has the money to leisure somewhere else. So, I think we can go and sit in the pizza place where we've been last time. I live for their salami calzone." 

"Sounds like a great idea to me." Mai got up on her feet, shaking the dust and some dry leaves off her skirt, "Shall we go home and snooze before our night out?" 

"Yes, a good afternoon nap is what I need at this very moment." Trunks stood up and stretched, "I have a shift at 2 AM, so sleep and a pizza would do." 

"Wonderful."

They sauntered across the dusty road, enjoying the view around them. Mai observed the green meadows, covered with large, colorful flowers. A herd of sheep chewed the fresh grass, and their guardian dog sat next to them, watching the flock. A clear greenish river ran under the bridge, and small silver fish swam with the stream. Trunks walked next to her, listening to the birds chirping and the sheep bleats.

Suddenly, Mai stopped and gaped, pointing at something, "Trunks, look!"

"Huh?" Trunks raised his eyebrow, "What is it, Mai?" 

"Kittens!" Mai cooed, tilting her head, "They are playing next to the fence! Awww, and their mommies are also here! So cute!!" 

Trunks glanced at the wooden fence, noticing a pile of six or seven kittens. They played next to it, rolling and hopping in the high grass. Two adult female cats laid in the grass, watching them play. 

Mai kneeled, putting the cup next to her feet, calling, "Pst-pst-pst! Come here, little ones!" 

The kittens stopped playing and meowed, coming a bit closer. Mai pouted, "Awww, shooks! I don't have any snacks for you, guys. But you all so cute and fluffy!" 

Trunks squatted as well, looking at the kittens, " Hey, little guys. What's up?" He scratched the black kitten's ear, and his heart flinched. The kitten resembled his long lost cat, Scratch. 

The older cats narrowed their eyes, glaring at Mai. She laughed, raising her hands, "Don't worry, ladies. We won't hurt your babies, I promise!" 

A tabby ginger kitten meowed once more, jumping on Mai's lap and curled, purring. Mai's lips trembled, "Aw, what a sweet boy!" She scratched between the kitten's pointy ears, "You are not afraid of humans! I bet someone's feed you here." 

The tricolor kitten came around, sniffing Mai's latte cup. Some of them curled next to Mai and Trunks' feet, falling asleep. Mai smiled, watching this peaceful picture. What a good day!

"Mai."

"Yes?" Mai raised her head, looking at Trunks. He held a black kitten in his hands, staring at her, "I want to take her with me." 

"Oh." Mai bit her lip. Trunks still missed Scratch. "Um, sure! Maybe we can pick them all and drive them to the shelter!" 

"Maybe." Trunks looked a bit off, "We need a couple of carriages then. And, some cat food."

Mai picked her phone out of the pocket, "So, I assume there is no pizza night today, I assume?" 

Trunks grinned, petting the kitten, "Totally worth it." 


	12. Why does my heart feel so bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampi was proud of his moral compass and values. However, one space pirate almost messed it up.  
> This commission was written for Vampirarts on Twitter with their OC Vampi/Turles. Thank you for entrusting me to write your character!

_"Come on, goodie-two-shoes. It's going to be fun!"_

Vampi curled in his flying pod, staring at the starry sky. He got torn entirely between his morals and his love - no, even an obsession - with the space pirate named Turles. 

" _What? Galactic Patrol? You fool. If you join me, lots of doors will open in front of you." A sarcastic chuckle, "And what if I tell you that patrolmen aren't different than us? Two sides of the same coin!"_

He was proud of his moral codex, which he established and developed since he was a trainee in the Galactic patrol boot camp. Alongside honor, courage, and pride - three core values of the Saiyan soldier on Sadala, he strived to assist people in need and be reliable. 

Vampi didn't remember much of his past, except his Saiyan upbringing, nor cared about it. His future commander found him in a cryo capsule, awakening him from his slumber. Vampi got recruited to Galactic patrol forces and toured around the galaxy with his comrades, fulfilling his duty as a galactic patrolman. His home was in the Conton city, and his peers were his family.

One of his closest friends was a young earthling named Windou. Vampi took care of him as his younger brother, protecting him. Windou was a decent warrior, but he had to learn a lot and obtain fighting experience compared to the rest of the crew. Vampi often chewed Windou for being forgetful and lightheaded, but his team knew they could depend on him. 

When Mira and Towa plotted to take over the universe by messing up with the timeline, Chronoa, the Kai of Time, picked Vampi and his team to help her repair the time and restore it to normal. They worked hard to accomplish the task, stitching the time rifts and recovering meddled timelines. 

Everything went according to the plan until Vampi got sucked into a stray wormhole and fell into an unknown timeline. When Vampi got back to his senses, trying to find his way back to his own timeline, Turles and his goons found him. After hearing his story, Turles offered Vampi their assistance.

" _You and I can achieve a lot. With our power combined, no one would be able to defeat us!"_

Turles was Vampi's complete opposite. He lived his life fully, without bothering himself with questions of morality or other people's opinions. He was interested in his own goals, ready to sacrifice anything and anyone to reach his aims. 

To Turles credit, he taught Vampi a lot of practical battle techniques and tricks. Vampi was astonished by Turles' training abilities and had to admit that he was one of his best teachers. The _ki_ preservation methodic turned out as a lifesaver in the mission against Cooler.

In the rare moments of rest, Turles was recounting Vampi about his adventures in space. Vampi was shocked by Turles' cynism and indifference toward other people. Yet, he was impressed by his quirky mind and the ability to be on the ball. What a charming bastard!

No matter how hard Vampi tried to persuade himself to stay on guard and focus on his mission, he got the hots for Turles. Was it the "I love bad men" syndrome? Pathetic. 

One day, Vampi noticed that Turles glared at him with a sultry smirk. His mouth got dry, and he wondered if he knows about the _crush?_ Turles would make fun of such sentiments, especially coming from the _little patrolman._

_"I have to admit; it's adorable."_

_Turles leaned against the wall, chewing a toothpick. A sly smile touched his thin lips while staring at Vampi._

_"You...know?" Vampi asked carefully, calculating the possible answers. Turles spat the toothpick and gave him a wicked grin, "But of course, little patrolman. It was obvious from the beginning of our journey."_

_Turles came closer, picking Vampi by the chin, "All you had to do, is to ask for a good time in my bed."_

Later that night, Vampi ended up in Turles' cabin in his airship, naked and in Turles' arms. Their hook-up was addicting and painful, but damn holy fuck, it was so good, so passionate! Vampi got blinded by this poisonous desire to the part he ignored Turles' derisive remarks about "slutty patrolman" and "puppy boy." 

When he completed his missions, Vampi realized with horror that he has to get away from Turles before it's too late. This destructive passion would lead him nowhere. After getting his things together, he came to Turles, stuttering something about "we had a great time together, but I have to return home." 

Turles didn't flinch while listening to Vampi's babbling. Yet, he mentioned that they could create a great team together, but the tone and Turles' bored face expression told Vampi all the things Turles said are merely a formality. Oh, the bitter realization about being another toy for his entertainment. 

_"Well, it's your loss after all!"_

Vampi sniffed, and a large tear trailed down his sculpted cheek. Yes, he stood up for his moral codex and returned to the place he belonged, but at what cost? This forbidden craving and longing burned him from the inside, driving him crazy. Yet, only time would heal that wound. 

"Vampi! My dude, are you there?"

Vampi sniffed once more, and his heart dropped. Windou stood outside the vehicle, knocking on its door. He wiped out his tears, pressing on the "open" button on the control panel.

Windou peeked inside and looked at Vampi. He frowned, "Speak." 

"About what?" Vampi gave Windou a lopsided grin. Windou rolled his eyes, "Come on, you are not yourself anymore! Since you came back from that wormhole, you are acting like you lost something." 

He folded his arms on his chest, "And don't protest! Now it's my turn to lecture you about your inappropriate behavior!" 

Vampi snorted, wiping his nose, "Okay, you got me here. I'll tell you everything after dinner, I promise."

"Deal."


End file.
